


The Prince and the Rebel

by Little_Miss_Numbers



Category: Princess Sissi
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Morning After, Recovery, hospital stay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Numbers/pseuds/Little_Miss_Numbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While recovering in the hospital, Prince Karl keeps receiving an unexpected guest</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and the Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes begins near the end of the series after that building fell on Karl.
> 
> I felt bad that both Morgash and Karl fell for Sissi and both ended up alone, then thought maybe they might work really well with each other and this fic is what happened.

Karl woke up to the sound of a creaky door and the sudden flooding of light. _Morgash_ , he thought groggily at the giant silhouette. He briefly wondered why he was here, but he had come every morning since Karl's admittance to the hospital. It was the most inexplicable thing, but Karl was too groggy from pain killers to give it much thought.

Morgash sat down beside him, frowning heavily at something distant and likely inside his own mind.

"Morgash," groaned Karl. It still hurt, even to take a deep enough breath to speak.

Morgash looked down at him with a strange mix of sympathy and anger. "Don't speak," he said. "We'll talk when you're stronger."

 _I just want to know why_ , Karl thought looking up at the strong face above him. One of the leaders of the Hungarian rebels coming regularly to visit the Austrian prince. Surely that raised some eyebrows. And yet, Karl appreciated it. There was too much going on for his family to make it out for more than just the occasional fleeting visit and he was still too weak to be moved to the palace in Vienna, it was nice seeing the--well somewhat--friendly face every day. He drifted back off into sleep. 

 

 

Morgash couldn't deny, as he watched Karl sit up to greet him, that he was looking stronger and healthier every day. For which he was glad. He still got ill remembering when he thought Karl dead, underneath the rubble at that farm. How strange, he still remembered days when he would have killed Karl on sight. The third in line to the Austrian throne, as guilty as their mother for oppressing his people as far as he had been concerned.

And how different he turned out to be than what Morgash had always imagined. He was young, and bright, and so incredibly kind to everyone. So unlike himself. Morgash was brutish, hardened by years of rebellion and war. He supposed he should be bitter but now that he knew him, and especially after he had thought him dead, Morgash couldn't bring himself to hate him.

Besides, he thought, looking at Karl grimace every time he breathed, he's paid enough. Slowly he saw Karl's eyes flutter open and focus in on him. His face broke into a genuine smile. "Morgash," he whispered. "You always come to see me." 

He looked so grateful. That was Karl, always wearing his heart on his sleeve.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better every day," he coughed and winced briefly. Somehow the pain seemed to hurt Morgash too. 

"Morgash," Karl continued, now that he was at a point where he could speak without too much pain, "It's not that I don't appreciate it, but why do you visit? Don't you want to get back to Hungary? They're probably still celebrating the peace treaties."

Morgash frowned. Feeling his full clumsiness in what was obviously a very delicate situation. He wished he was more like Karl or Sissy. They always read the situation right, and always said the right things. They took the time to understand a situation and handled it with tact instead of just barreling in.

"When that building fell on you..." he tried then stopped. How much could he say? If he read the signs wrong, what would Karl do? Would he have him arrested? Worse, would he look at him in disgust? Sometimes he didn't think Karl could hate anyone, but he wasn't sure he wanted to test that theory.

"It scared you. You thought Franz and I had been killed," Karl suggested, sympathetically, both understanding and reading the situation entirely wrong at the same time. He smiled, trying to reassure Morgash. "It's alright, I'm going to be fine. You don't have to sit watch over me." 

"I know that," Morgash almost snapped it out, then immediately felt guilty when he saw Karl wince. Besides, it wasn't Karl, it was this stupid situation he found himself in. "I just...I want to, alright?"

"Alright," said Karl. "I'm glad you're here. I was just curious. You're here more than my mother and she's been coming almost every other day." He smiled again, as if to reassure him that it was alright. That he was grateful, really.

Morgash could feel his expression soften. How could anyone be as sweet as Karl? On instinct he took Karl's hand into his own and looked steadily into his eyes. "It's just..." Karl was looking intently back at him. Emboldened, Morgash leaned forward and pressed his lips up against Karl's. He felt Karl stiffen, then, after the surprise wore off, slowly open himself to Morgash.

Morgash didn't know how long the kiss lasted, but when he pulled back, Karl was looking at him with terror in his eyes. "How did you know?"

The question felt like a slap. "I didn't," answered Morgash honestly. It must have been the right thing to say because Karl relaxed a bit. And then as though something suddenly occurred to him, his gaze shot suddenly back to Morgash. "You kissed me," he said like he hadn't noticed until now.

Morgash huffed out a laugh, despite the situation. Still feeling giddy from his own daring. "Yes."

Slowly, the familiar smile returned to Karl's face. "Could you do it again?"

Morgash grinned and leaned back in. "As many times as you want, My Prince."

 

 

Karl stirred still half asleep and grasping at nice dreams in vain when he noticed the warm mass in the bed next to him. _Morgash_ , he thought snuggling up to his back where it was warmer. The giant rebel turned around and focused a pair of bleary eyes toward Karl. His stern features softened into a kind smile when he saw the prince.

"Mmmm, good morning," he mumbled rolling over so he could put his own arm around Karl and pull him closer.

Karl happily leaned in as memories of last night flooded through him. It had been a big day: Sissi's wedding, Count Arkas and Zarttonic's elaborate plots stopped just before they could make too big a mess of things, but Karl was mostly thinking about everything that had happened after that. Once the dancing and celebrating were well under way and he'd been able to sneak Morgash back up to his rooms for their own private celebrations. 

Karl still didn't understand what was happening. How this big, tough Hungarian rebel ended up in his bed, or how he somehow managed to bring out this elusive gentle side of him with nothing more than a smile. 

"Sleep well?" asked Morgash, blinking a bit as he let himself wake up.

"Mmm, barely slept at all," grinned Karl. It wasn't a complaint, just the opposite. Karl blinked again, there was something he should be thinking of. Something important. It was morning, here with Morgash. He sighed contentedly, yes, Morgash, but something? Morgash! In his bed, in the morning! How could they have taken such a risk!?

"My valet!" said Karl suddenly. "He'll be here any moment."

Morgash said something impolite but he got was quickly in motion gathering his things and getting dressed. Then he moved towards the doors.

"No, you can't be seen leaving my chambers this early," said Karl. "The servants will be out already."

"Then what..?"

"You could hide, I can let you know when it's safe," Karl suggested, but Morgash was already looking past him at the open windows.

Karl followed his gaze and shook his head. "It's 3 stories up..." he began, but Morgash only smiled and rushed over anyways. Karl followed close behind. He put his hand around Morgash's arm, as he leaned halfway out, but he didn't stop him. "Be careful." 

And there was that soft smile again that Karl was quickly falling in love with. "Aren't I always?" He leaned in and gave Karl one more quick kiss. "Until next time My Prince." He whispered and disappeared out the open window.


End file.
